The Secret
by Bwen Forever
Summary: A love story about a boy in middle school who secretly likes this girl.


**Hey readers! I apologize for not being on for, like, 4 months? After my first story, despite your guy's comments, I just stopped writing. But don't worry, because I've recently begun to love writing again so I'll be doing a lot more of it. So here it goes with the story I said I would do at the end of my last story. Just a regular love story, not about anything, just life. I put this story under a random misc. category so I apologize if you found this by looking through the category, you can click X if you want of course but I recommend reading on. So I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll be doing another Bwen fanfic next.**

**The Secret**

Chapter 1

Love. You hear about it a lot in life. "Love is in the air" an old saying but still true to people. Of course in middle school or early high school, you only see a small bit of it. In these times of your life all you see is: lust. "Perverts" is a common word you hear coming from the mouths of girls as they walk by you in the halls. Not everyone is a pervert though. Some guys look at girls because they love them.

Love. There was that word again. It was running through David's head while he was at his locker, getting his books and putting his backpack away. David was an 8th grader, at Glenelg middle school. He had just gotten off the bus and had walked to his locker. He was what some might call a shy kid, listening to music on his IPhone all the time. On the bus on the way to and from school mostly, while staring out the window, his imagination running wild. His friend, Tyler, always assumed that David was thinking of sex and stuff but he wasn't. Well, not really, he was thinking of a girl. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen before. Corny, I know, but it was true. He had seen many women, don't get me wrong, but she was different…

*BEEEP*

The bell had rung, 5 minutes till AA.

So as David thought, staring at the ground, as he walked to class. He had a reputation for staring out in to space. His friends told him while he did it his face usually flushed, so you can guess what they thought he was thinking of. Perverts. This is actually what they thought HE was. People just didn't understand how he felt. Especially not people in his grade. But this girl… Her name was Kate, for short. She had brown hair, even though David had a thing for blondes, she was too beautiful to ignore. She was thin, fit, thanks to cheerleading. And she had this face; he could look at for hours on end. Of course she would see him staring.

Unfortunately, he only had one period with her, the last one of the day, math class. But he did see her in the halls, like on the way to science and tech. He stared, like a creeper, but he didn't care what people thought if they noticed. One day, he would ask her how she felt about him. Not today of course, but one day.

Most people would think he was a wimp for not approaching her. But most people didn't know he liked her. He told people he liked this other girl, so they wouldn't know who he really liked. A pretty clever lie, he thought.

The day went by and finally came 6th period, math. She sat across from him, and that was actually not his doing, she sat there from the beginning of the year and picked her seat after him. He noticed she was wearing the jeans he loved that day. And no it wasn't weird that he enjoyed what she was wearing and had a favorite pair of clothes for her. It was a pair of colored jeans; they were dark blue and looked extremely good on her. She also wore a flannel white top and had to wear a white tank top underneath because the flannel top didn't cover her completely. She looked great as always.

She noticed he was looking out of the corner of her eye and looked at him.

"Hi" she said

"Uh, hi" was his lame response.

She smiled and looked back at the paper on her desk.

'What was that?' he thought to himself, 'You need to be more careful when you stare at people'

David sighed and looked at the worksheet he picked up on the way into class. It was just a bunch of equations he had to solve for X. A review, he could do easily while still having enough brain power left over to let his mind wonder. Which of course he was good at.

He thought of the day he had a full conversation with Kate. It was last year, in 7th grade, when he sat next to her in Civics class. That was the year he fell in love with her. He was no good at Civics and had always looked on her paper to get the answers. She didn't mind that much, and made fun of him for it. But that was okay because it started conversations. They talked about random stuff, like what they wanted to be when they were out of school and little things like that. One time they talked about who they liked, which was awkward for David. He didn't talk much though because she changed the subject and told him about this guy she found out from a friend that liked her. (This was when he came up with the idea of telling people he liked another girl)

Just then the Kate in real life asked him a question

"Hay David, what are you thinking about?"

This was the first time in a long time she talked to him, he wondered why.

"Oh, nothing, just…ah…what I'm doing later." He replied frantically

"Oh, sorry for asking, I just noticed you finished your work but was still staring at it." She said

"That's fine" David said

Then she went back to talking to her friend

'I wonder what that was about' he thought. He hadn't really talked to her much since last year, other than when she had to be in a group with him and his two friends in that class.

Was it possible she was starting to see him differently? Or maybe she had feelings for him since last year as well, but just hadn't pursued them, like him?

**Well I'm going to stop here. I might put up the next chapter tomorrow, depending on what happens. I got two pages for my first chapter, which I'm sorry to say might be all I had for my whole first story. But this is far from over, I might do like 4 chapters for this one. I'll just string it out for a long time to get more chapters out of the story. This one I have all the rights to because I made it up myself and didn't copy anyone for anything out of it. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave comments and tell me what you think as always. Thanks!**


End file.
